Lovin you
by hidanisahottie
Summary: What happens when you stick a girl and 4 guys in a tour bus for nation wide concerts. a GaaSaku fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long does it take to get one tour bus driver" Neji asked leaning back in the bus's chairs in the supposed living room. He looked over towards Sasuke who was in the only other chair in there.

"If its Naruto it takes hours" Sasuke replied as he looked up from the sport's magazine.

"He better find someone soon or we are so leaving without him" said Gaara from the couch he was laying on. He stared up at the ceiling then looked over to the door when there were voices.

"Come on Sakura, please do this for me, I mean us, we really need someone to drive. You can have the driving area to yourself up there and write your music when we take a break to eat. How does that sound" you could hear Naruto saying through the door but it was muffled a bit. There must have been a reply because the door opened and up walked Naruto.

"Guys I got the driver" he said grinning like a maniac. "She is one of my best friends and can actually cope with your guys one syllable replies" He looked at them as they stared right back then he turned towards the door and yelled "Come on up Sakura".

The door opened up and Gaara was immediately sitting up straight on the couch. What they saw made his heart beat fast and by the looks on Sasuke and Nejis' face that they were extremely surprised.

"Guys this is Sakura" A girl that was almost as tall as Naruto stood in front of them. Her pink hair went to her shoulders with black tips and black streaks in it. Her ears had several peircings scattered on her ears. She had pale skin with black eye liner and shadow outlining dark emerald eyes. She wore black baggy jeans with chains hanging here and there. She wore combat boots that had red buckles, for a shirt was a dark red tank top that showed her stomach and cleavage. Her nails were red also and she was carrying a nightmare before Christmas duffel bag with all her gothic clothes and accessories. Gaara thought he saw something shine on her stomach but he quickly diverted his eyes before he was caught.

"Sakura this is Sasuke" he said pointing to a guy with black eyes, black hair that was like a chickens butt. He had on a baggy blue shirt and shorts and converse shoes to top it off. "Neji" The next guy had long chocolate hair and pale white eyes. He had on tan cargo shorts and a white t-shirt on and also had on converse. The last one though caught her attention the most. "Gaara" He had blood red hair that was supposed to look like he was just out of bed. He had on a black muscle shirt and black baggy pants like her but with lots of pockets instead of jeans. He wore combat boots that were steel toed. He had pale skin just like her and had jade eyes and what looked like eyeliner but she could tell was from not sleeping, black outlining his eyes.

"and you already know me" said Naruto in his bright orange shirt and jean shorts. His converse on his shoes had orange on them also and his unruly blonde hair was sticking up everywhere. His bright blue eyes shined as he spoke to his friends. "Guys she will be driving us a round to our performances, she also if we need it help us with our music, yup, she's a music writer"

"Really now, can you sing us something then" Sasuke asked while setting down his magazine. He propped his head up on his fist as his elbow was on the arm of the chair.

"No" Sakura said while putting her bag in the passenger seat in the front of the vehicle then turning back to them while crossing her arms.

"Why not Sakura, please just so he won't be a grump the rest of the trip" Naruto begged. He dropped to his knees in front of her and started pouting and giving her his puppy eyes.

Sakura looked down and was instantly captured in his eyes, she frowned. "Fine but don't do that" she said pointing her finger at his face. "but I need a beat because I don't have any off my songs with me I need to make one up" she said looking at Sasuke who grabbed Narutos drum sticks and threw them at his head.

"Ow teme, was that necessary" Naruto said as he held his head in one had and in the other the drum sticks.

"Yes, now get out on of your drums and make a beat for already" he said back and leaned back in his chair watching as Naruto went to the closet and grabbed a drum. Jumped onto his spot on the couch and had Sakura sit between him and Gaara.

"Slow or fast beat Sakura" Naruto said getting ready to make some noise with out getting hit for once.

"Hmmm depends what kind of song they want" Sakura looked towards Gaara who was looking out the window beside her "What kind of music do you want to hear" she asked

Gaara looked towards her hair and had a thoughtful appearance on his face. "Can you do something with a medium beat and that makes you hit high notes letting us known your good at singing" he replied

"Well that I can do, thank you Gaara for your help" Sakura winked at him before looking away and looked up at the ceiling thinking. "Okay I got it Naruto, start when ever you're ready"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoy the new chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

"Well that I can do, thank you Gaara for your help" Sakura winked at him before looking away and looked up at the ceiling thinking. "Okay I got it Naruto, start when ever you're ready"

End recap:

"But I'm going to drive while I'm doing this okay, the farther we get in one day the more free time for you guys in Florida" Sakura said then got up to get in the drivers seat. She sat down and turned on the bus. She pulled out of the parking lot and got on the highway.

"Okay Sakura on my mark, 1 2 1 2 ready go" Naruto said quickly.

_Turn around there's those eyes again.  
Turn around fake indifference and I.  
Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.  
A hundred bodies fill this room.  
And all their faces overdone.  
Pain is foreign, foreign to us. _

Gaara got up and walked to the front of the bus. He moved her bag than sat down in the passenger seat as she sang. He put the bag it off to the side but grabbed her backpack and started going through it. Sakura looked out ahead at the passing towns that they drove past.

I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?

Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.

Turn around reds and whites again.  
I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar.  
Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets. Why are some girls so naive?  
He didn't unbutton your blouse to see.  
A better view of your heart.  
Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying.

I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?

Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.

Sing it soft.  
Make it slow.  
Apples parachute  
the boys back down.  
Fill it up.  
Overflow.  
A new, improved modern way to feel.

I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong? 

"So what do you think" sakura said. When she reached a stop light she turned around to see the guys smirking for un-told reason, she looked towards Gaara but he looked just as confused as her.

"Anyway where are you performing in Florida Naruto" sakura asked as the headed through Texas.

"We are performing at a high school with students that our are fans, they asked us to play at their school dances so we said we will which got us going all over the country" he replied while putting away the drum so it was out of the way.

"Yeah but we still need a before singer and someone to sing with Gaara during the show" Neji said coolly.

"That's right so sakura will you do it for us" Naruto said with enthusiasm. Gaara looked over at her with hope shining in his eyes. Maybe he would be able to get to know her then. Yeah that sounded perfect.

"Straight forward aren't you Naruto, what do I get out of this deal Naruto" she asked with out looking back already knowing he was grinning.

"I promise to not eat ramen for a whole week and you get to hang out with one of a kind, a god, your own Gaara, he is just like you and he is a Goth also and you'll get to know him maybe even like him, and ooh it would be so cool seeing miny sakura's and gaara's running around and-"

"Shut up Naruto" sakura said as her and gaara's cheeks were stained a bright red from embarrassment. "I'm shutting the door so if you guys need anything just tell me, well except you Gaara your already here". She shut the door blocking the front seats from the rest of the bus.

"God he gets worse every year I know him" she sighed and looked back at the road, she took a turn to go to Texas. She could see Gaara shuffling through something.

"Why do you have all these pieces of cloth in your backpack" Gaara asked holding what was a small tube top that only covered her breasts.

Sakura's face turned a bright red. "That's supposed to be a top I wear, can um you put it back"

It was gaara's turn to have his face turn bright red. "Oooh uhh sorry" He quickly stuffed it into the bag and put it off to the side, trying to get the perverted pictures of her in it out of his head before it caused an unwanted problem.

"Anyway how about you tell me something about yourself and I will tell you something about me" sakura said hoping it was a good idea. For several hours they talked about their lives and talked about funny moments, apparently they had a lot in common and even liked the favorite band. When the finally reached the town sakura pulled over to a hotel knowing the guys would need it after that long drive. She looked to her right and Gaara was still wide awake and was reading one of her vampire books. She opened the door to find 3 passed out guys, Neji was lying sideways in the chair, Naruto was passed out on the floor and Sasuke was on the couch with his arm and leg falling off of it. She strolled over to Naruto and kicked his side. He screamed and jumped up resulting in him falling over onto Sasuke who was very pissed.

"I got you guys a hotel if you want to sleep somewhere comfortable" Sakura said, all of a sudden there was a gust of wind and the little area was empty. "Well I fell lonely"

Gaara took that chance to walk out of the bedroom, how he got there with out her noticing she would never figure out. He had no shirt on or socks, only black pajama bottoms that went low on his hips so you could see the v that was being shown. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the six pack and his toned chest, she quickly looked away and grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom.

Gaara noticed how she stared at him and smirked knowing it would be a whole lot easier that he knew that she liked him to. When sakura walked out though he had to hold his breath. She was in short short's with a small tank top, he could practically see her nipples and just that thought wanted him to jump her.

"Um so how are we going to sleep there's only one bed" she said looking away hoping he wouldn't notice the blush forming again on her face.

"I guess if we share the big bed but stay on our own sides it would be okay" Gaara said getting on his side while she got in hers. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

She woke up when the sun hit her in the eyes the next morning. She stretched a little but something was off. Why was there something warm behind her and on her? But more importantly was that-

* * *

Ha cliffy, sorry it's late had a lot of homework

read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I got really sick and couldn't post it, hope you enjoy it

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I had a lot of work to do in school and I got really sick, hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

--

Recap:

_She woke up when the sun hit her in the eyes the next morning. She stretched a little but something was off. Why was there something warm behind her and on her? But more importantly was that-_

End recap:

PURRING! She listened closely again….yup purring. God not another Naruto, one demon was bad enough but now there were two, what had she gotten herself into. She turned her head down only to come face to face with Gaara. More importantly why was Gaara cuddling with her and purring?

Recap: night before

"Sakura" Gaara whispered poking her arm gently. God he was so cold how does she sleep through this.

"Yes" she said and rolled over so she was facing him. She could see he was shivering due to him being so close.

"Are you cold" he asked as he rubbed his hands together to stay warm.

"No, why" she continued to look into his eyes; she could tell what he wanted so she lifted up the blanket with her arm. "Come here Gaara I'll help you get warm"

Gaara gratefully moved so he was next to her and wrapped hi arms around thankful for the warmth she was emitting. Sakura wrapped her arms around him as he snuggled closer. Eventually his shivering stopped but sakura had already fallen asleep by then so Gaara stayed where he was, not that he was complaining.

End recap:

Oh, hmmm so that's why he was like this. She looked down at his face again and smiled. He looked so cute like a little child. She brought her hand up and ran it through his hair lightly to see what reaction she got out of him. Gaara moved into her touch silently telling her to continue, while purring louder.

"God you're so cute" she whispered and moved to get out of the bed. She had just stood up when he caught her wrist and tugged her back to his chest with his face buried in her neck.

"So I'm cute sakura" she heard him say from her neck. She didn't respond so he moved his face so it was even with her. She could see that he wanted an answer so she quickly made one.

"Oh um… I need to go take a shower, see ya" she said and quickly got up before he could drag her back down and ran to the bathroom.

Gaara watched as she disappeared behind the door and grinned to himself. Bringing her pillow to his face he inhaled deeply enjoying her scent. "God she smells good" After that brief thought he got up and went into the front of the bus to find the guys there eating breakfast.

"Morning Gaara and how was sleeping with sakura" Naruto teased earning him a glare.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he replied and grabbed an apple. He sat across from Naruto at the little table. "To get straight to the point Naruto I need your help".

"WHAT!" Naruto started choking on his own spit till gaara hit him on the back of his head, making his coughing fit end. "What exactly do you need help with Gaara" he said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I want to know how I can get Sakura to go out with me, and what she likes in a guy" by the way Naruto was turning blue he could tell he was holding in his laugh making him glare at Naruto.

"Okay, sorry… um what she likes in a guy..

Sorry to end the chapter so short but the next ones going to be really long so I didn't want to give to much away. I'll be updating next week.


End file.
